


Jeice is a Good Guy?

by Rockstaragorn



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Men Crying, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockstaragorn/pseuds/Rockstaragorn
Summary: Goku finds Jeice while escaping planet Namek and brings him along. Jeice has 99 problems and being scared of Goku is causing half of them.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 20





	Jeice is a Good Guy?

Goku saw a person-shaped blob of red and white while searching Freiza's ship. He recognized it as that little red guy from the Ginyu Force - Jeice, was it? He might still be alive. Goku couldn't leave him behind! He picked him up and found a ship.

Jeice woke up with a full bladder. That was weird. The regeneration tank was supposed to take care of needs like that. Then he realized he wasn't in the tank. He was in a different ship. He got up to look around and found that Saiyan in the orange at the center of the ship. He was so scared, he almost wet himself then and there. 

Goku heard a noise and decided to look around the corner. 

"Hey! It's Jeice, right? I'm Goku! I found you in Freiza's ship and I thought you might want to live. But, you have to be good alright? No more evil stuff." Jeice just nodded, trying to keep his bladder under control. The logical side of him screamed at him to ask the Saiyan where the restroom was, but this guy was scary! He took Recoom out in one blow! 

Jeice manages to keep his composure somehow. He decided to just hold it until the Saiyan goes to sleep. 

"Hey, Jeice, you hungry?" Goku asked after a while. 

Jeice felt like he would explode, but his stomach growled. He needed to eat. He said yes. Goku set the table as Jeice shuffled into the dining area. 

Jeice ate slowly, not able to stomach much. He didn't touch his drink. He kept his legs squeezed together. He felt a leak. He gasped. 

"Is something wrong?" Goku asked. 

Jeice shook his head, but it was too late. There was a steady stream coming out of him now. He started crying. He was so out of his element. His team, his best friends, were all gone. His life had been turned upside down. And now he was wetting himself like a baby, in front of the guy who took down his friends. 

"Woah!" Goku said. "Hey..." He wanted to comfort the little guy, but he didn't know what to say. He wraped his arms around him. "Hey, come on, its it's okay. I never showed you the bathroom did I?! I'm sorry. Here, I'll show you so you can clean up." 

Jeice followed him to the restroom, but then he realized, "I dont have any clothes." 

"Huh, I don't, either." That's when the computer alerted them to a nearby planet. "Hey! Get in the shower, I'll get us some clothes from there!" Jeice followed the Saiyan's advice. 

Goku set the computer to land on the planet. When he got out, he saw the Yardratians. One of them IT'd infront of him to greet him. 

"Woahh! You've gotta teach me that!" Then he remembered Jeice. "Oh, uh, but first. Do you have any clothes I can borrow for my friend? He's about this tall," he shows Jeices height, "pretty muscular?" 

The Yardratian IT'd away and back with some clothes that should fit Jeice. Goku thanked him and took the clothes in. Jeice was wrapped in a towel, cleaning up his mess with a mop. 

"Oh I forgot about that! I would have cleaned it up. But, here's you some clothes." He holds out the clothes. 

Jeice takes the clothes, nods his thanks, and gets dressed. Goku has the mess cleaned up by the time he's out. Goku wraps an arm around him again. 

"Hey, I know you've been through a lot today, but I'm here for you now. Well get through this. It'll be okay." Jeice buries his face in Goku's chest, trying not to cry again. He does feel safe, but he misses his friends.


End file.
